Fieldtrip
by Melek
Summary: Taking Season Eight of Buffy into my own hands. Trekking to Los Angeles Buffy and the Scooby’s meet up with Angel. Demons, old flames, severed heads and a few well timed apocalypses all to come. Stay tuned! (btw - lots a thankies to Akasha7 for beta rea
1. Chapter 1 To LA

Glad you checked my site.

I actually got meselfs the time to write a bit. I hope you like it. Just remember that it continues where Buffy left off. I won't use the things that happen in L.A. in Angel.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Buffy Episode 8x01 (#145)  
"Fieldtrip to L.A."

**Buffy stares at the canyon that was a few seconds before Sunnydale. Around her are standing Dawn, Giles, Xander, ****Willow**** and Faith.**

"Buffy. What are we gonna do now? Where do we go from here," Dawn asks.

"Come on…" Buffy says and walks to the bus.

"Where we going…" Robin says. "You actually think you can drive," Faith asks to him. "You get your lame ass on a seat," she says with a smile.

"I'll take the wheel," Giles says while Faith helps Robin to get to another seat. "I'm not gonna die on you," Robin whispers at Faith. "Good," she says with a weak smile.

"Head for L.A.," Buffy says. "Angel might be in need of some new team-mates."

"L.A.," Giles asks. "There enough Slayers in the world to do the rest… I have to see Angel," Buffy says.

Giles shifts into gear and with squeaking tires he takes off.

While driving the highway to L.A. they're making lots of fun, it almost looks like a fieldtrip. Only Buffy sits just behind Giles just staring outside. Willow sits next to her. "I know how you felt about him," Willow says to her. As Buffy turns to Willow, she has tears in her eyes: "I told you about the amulet, remember?" "You mean the one, Angel had given to you," Willow replies. "Yes, Spike was wearing it. He scarified himself to close the gate, to save us," Buffy says.

(this is where normally the theme would start to roll.)


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness in LA

Welcome back. Well as you might read a bit out of Angel but as said before... I don't work with what comes of Angel... This is season 8 of Buffy... Episode 1: Fieldtrip to LA  
  
Darkness has fallen, even in Los Angeles the city of angels.  
  
A young woman dressed in casual jeans and a cotton top with thin straps for sleeves is walking all alone through an empty alley. The moon is shining high above, the night is warm and the woman is sweating despite her flimsy attire. A shrill scream escapes her throat as a man with a distorted face and elongated teeth leaps out at her. Backing her into a corner of the dark alley all the woman can do is scream louder as the moon is covered by a cloud and they are enveloped in darkness.  
  
From the top of a building, not a block from one of the most prestigious clubs in town, Angel, the vampire with a soul hears the shrill sounds of a woman screaming. Turning his head towards the sounds he sighed deeply. Had anybody been near him at the time they may have heard him mutter 'and off to work I go', but since there was nobody else on the roof, the vampires Snow White reference would go unheard for all of time.  
  
Writhing helplessly against the wall the girl manages to choke out,  
  
"Please, you don't have to do this. I can get you money. You don't have— " but the vampire was obviously not in the mood for talkative food and moved his teeth into her neck, nipping lightly at the skin to get the taste,  
  
"Somebody help! Aah! Aah!" was the yell that escaped the girls mouth as the vampire's fangs sunk into the creamy skin of her neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel is running across the high-rise's rooftop. He arrives at the rooftop overlooking the alley, and seeing that the vampire's already feeding he looks for the quickest method of getting to the woman. Surveying the scene with his eyes, he sees a cable that had possibly been used for a satellite dish and grabs it. Leaping at the loose cable and using it to ease his swing to the floor Angel lands, his feet connecting with the ground sending a thin layer of dust soaring away. His long dark leather coat flies out behind him before falling delicately back to his calves.  
  
Please that the other vampire had turned his blood-smeared face back to him Angel smirked. He saw the girl crumple to the ground behind the vampire and decided he better move fast. Grabbing a convenient pole that was a few steps in front of him, Angel swung around and smiled at the satisfied 'crack' as his feet connected with the other vampires jaw, sending him sprawling onto his back.  
  
Standing over the floored vampire Angel grins sadistically,  
  
"Doesn't sound like the ladies interested. Maybe you're coming off as too needy."  
  
Flipping himself up off the ground with a growl the vampire managed to get in a good kick to Angel's ribs. Rolling his eyes theatrically Angel's left fist came into play and connected with the vampires jaw. Stumbling back slightly the other vampire made sure he landed a stiff uppercut to Angel in retaliation.  
  
Looking up through terrified eyes the girl watches in awe.  
  
Fists' coming faster the vampire is the first too tire, Angel have having lots of time to practice takes a moment to gloat silently at his out-of- breath attacker. Unfortunately, wile gloating Angel didn't notice the right hook until it had connected with his face and sent him stumbling back. More because of his hurt pride than the blow itself, Angel vamped out. Standing straight the other vampire looked confused but tries a nicely structured karate move, spinning in the air the vampires leg jutted out. Angel raised an eyebrow and instantly grabbed the guys ankle, making the vampire loose his momentum and fall to the floor.  
  
Looking up from a disgraced heap the vampire almost pouts. Angel tries to not look too smug as he leans over and stakes the vampire. Distracted by the thought of once again having to send his shirt to the dry cleaners to get dusted-vampire out Angel almost jumps when the girl stirs beside him,  
  
"What - - I just? - - what happened I don't understand?" the girl sways slightly on her feet, but looks up into her saviours hazel-brown eyes and realises the jelly feeling in her legs might not be from blood-loss afterall,  
  
"Don't try" Angel answered firmly, running a frustrated hand over his shirt in a useless attempt to get it clean "Just" looking down to the girls neck and seeing the blood there Angel felt the saliva building in his mouth "stay out of dark alleyways and you'll be fine" he cringed and turned on his heal. Walking away dramatically he paused and turned to face her, "Don't suppose you happen to know a good dry cleaners?"  
  
The girl looked up, stunned "Erm," she paused and shook her head "no sorry, can I ask who you are?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Angel growled and disappeared into the night.  
  
The bus drives into L.A. the resisdent night-life not looking twice at a battered up old school-bus driving through the city in the dead of night.  
  
"Do you know where to go," Giles asks Buffy, who looks down sheepishly and is about to speak when Willow pipes up to save her best friend the trouble,  
  
"Erm... I do..." Willow leaned forwards and crouched down next to Giles. Hands firmly on the steering wheel the witch guided them through Los Angeles and to their destination.  
  
The whole group enters the hotel, talking loudly.  
  
Hearing the commotion Gunn steps out of the main office and glares in what he hopes to be a menacingly way,  
  
"Hey people, this ain't no hotel..." rounding the corner he sees several of the potentials and his glare fades almost instantly, his thoughts of flirting vanishing almost as quickly when he sees the familiar red-headed witch and brunette slayer, "Oh, hey there!"  
  
"Hey" Willow smiles enthusiastically,  
  
"Is the boss in..." Faith asks, glancing around the deserted building. "He's kind of out..." replies Gunn, watching the rogue slayer carefully, though not completely sure what he is planning to do if she decides to do something he objects too.  
  
"Out – out," Buffy asks quickly, making her first appearance in the hotel, and rather disappointed because she spent her whole journey getting her hair ready and Angel wasn't even there to appreciate her hard work.  
  
"He's working," Gunn explained, thinking to himself how nice the blonde's hair looked and wondering how much of a chance he had with her,  
  
"Well, I'm back," Angel snarled, still frustrated over his new shirt. Angrily he almost storms right into Buffy looking up hopefully he looks at her for a second before scanned her entourage. Willow, Faith, Giles "Did you leave anyone behind?" he asked, kicking himself for being harsher than he had planned, completely stunned at Buffy leaped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and smashing her lips into his Angel, while happily groping Burry's arse, couldn't help wonder if she had done something to her hair.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, there's people here," Gunn protests, slightly upset because he can see any chances he had with the blonde now identified as Buffy slipping down the drain.  
  
Pulling away from Buffy somewhat dizzily, thought god knows why because it certainly wasn't from lack of oxygen, Angel frowned as he heard the catchy tune of the star-spangled-banner. All eyes in the room moved to search for the source of the melody. Lorne completely oblivious to his audience flounces down the stairs happily.  
  
Angel scowls because he feels Lorne is stealing his flounce.  
  
"And the rockets red gla-"Lorne stopped, looked around and grinned, toasting his martini glass to the group.  
  
"Cool, a walking jukebox" Xander spoke for the first time.  
  
Angel glowered and Willow was impressed that he'd got a handle on an extra two facial expressions since she'd last seen him.  
  
"This is Lorne"  
  
"VAMPIRE" the shrill yells came from the door, Angel spun around to see a group of scantily dressed teenagers looking back at him, point stakes at him and looking at him as if he were the last cookie on a plate.  
  
"Very perceptive" he answered dryly, Buffy smirked.  
  
Angel smiled at her seductively.  
  
The teenagers almost passed out.  
  
"He's on the good team" Buffy spoke, but from the looks on the girls faces, it wouldn't have mattered either way at they were all practically drooling at his feet. 


	3. Chapter 3: Headrush

About the drooling in chapter two: Kennedy's not drooling... as we all know, she only drools for Willow. (Of course she'll have to fight with me for willow....grrrrrrrr – Mandy)  
  
Chapter 3: Headrush  
  
"So, what are you doing here" Angel hesitates and looks around "with half of Sunnydale in tow?"  
  
"Well" Buffy looks at the ground and then up to her friends, "we wanted to see the big city" she grins then in a quieter voice adds "of course, there's this whole thing were I actually blew up Sunnydale..."  
  
"Define blew up" Angel encourages, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Large crater in the ground" Buffy explains, looking up sheepishly into the dark eyes of her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that would be successfully blown up," Angel looks at the girls in the doorway, who were all still watching him appreciatively, "and they would be?"  
  
"Slayers" Buffy answered, as if it should be obvious,  
  
"Buffy, I've told you before" Angel replied solemnly "you can't just go around killing and resurrecting slayers for the purpose of building an army" smirking down at the blonde Angel shakes his head, Buffy smiles.  
  
"Well, ya know whatever gets the job done." Buffy quipped; the old couple seem to be lost in each others eyes for a few moments as the ex- Sunnydale'ers glance at each other uneasily, Faith breaks the silence by elevating herself effortlessly onto the reception desk and shrugging,  
  
"So do we get to crash here or are we looking at the daylight robbery that is the Hilton? Or I suppose we could head over to the prison, they were always accommodating" she jokes, Angel smiles skeptically at her and Buffy roles her eyes,  
  
"Sure, mi casa es su casa" Angel looks towards the stairs, "it's not like we have a shortage of rooms," he explains, Willow smiles and then looks up,  
  
"Hey was Cordelia telling the truth?" when Angel gives her a questioning look Willow elaborates, now with the attention of everybody in the room "is there really a pool?"  
  
"Yes" Angel responds, "although I should warn you, there was a time when it was filled with demon larva..." that seems to be successful in putting the more squeamish girls off, but Faith still looks mildly interested, she is about to speak when Wesley comes down the stairs,  
  
"Angel, I was researching the Libellus Doctrina Regnum like you suggested, but I still can't - " Wesley breaks off, gazing around the now crowded lobby, "oh, hello" he greeted, cagily eyeing Faith for a slight second longer than the others,  
  
"We have visitors" Gunn approves needlessly from a chair in the corner "you missed the whole Buffy/Angel smooch session though."  
  
"Pity" Wesley spoke, though he gave the impression of being distracted, "Angel I really must speak with you" before Angel can reply however Willow looks up from her conversation with Kennedy and see's Wesley.  
  
"Wesley" she grins, Wesley walks over to her attracting the attention of Fred, who runs down the stairs after Wesley looking very flustered,  
  
"Wes- Oh, hey ya'll" she smiles warmly, hugging Willow companionably, she fails to notice a glare from the brunette slayer standing protectively next to Willow, "Hey Will" she personalizes, the two share a smile and Willow's eyes fall questioningly to Wesley then back to the flustered girl who shakes her head dismally. Body language portraying sympathy, Willow leans into her girlfriend.  
  
"Anyway girls, I say it's first come, first serve on the room front," Faith once again breaks the silence, "you should be careful, I hear some of the higher floors are haunted" that's sends the younger slayers bolting up the stairs to lay claim on their own, non-haunted rooms. Smiling at the newly re-acquainted Scooby Gang Faith looks to Kennedy and sends her a look that says to leave the gang alone. Kennedy and Faith make their way up the stairs to under the pretence of keeping their eyes on the others.  
  
Gunn and Fred look sheepishly at each other and then leave to defend their own rooms.  
  
Wesley, Buffy, Giles, Angel, Xander and Willow are standing alone in the lobby.  
  
Lorne walks out of Angel's office and glances around, "not to be a disturbance to the reunion" he smiled, sipping elegantly at his drink "but the guys at the door don't look so friendly." The demon shrugged and walked back into the office. Picking up an axe and a wooden pole and tosses them promptly to the fighters.  
  
"Gatecrashing's rude" Buffy explained, twirling the pole in her hands. Angel shifts next to her having commandeered the axe that Lorne so helpfully provided to Wesley.  
  
"And possibly life-threatening in this instance" Xander jibes, "unless of course you brought beer, which would give me good incentive to talk these people around" he indicated to the slayer and vampire standing at the front of the room. He shuts up promptly when Willow jabs him in the side,  
  
"You put on weight?" Willow asks, casually, Xander looks hurt and shakes his head. The two friends turn their attention back to the battle.  
  
The two groups stand there, each waiting for the other to start the fight,  
  
"Bored now" Buffy sighed and through her pole with such a force that it went straight through the chest of one of the demons, he falls forwards and blood splatters over the floor as his head connects with the concrete.  
  
"Oh shoot," Lorne exclaims, "and I just cleaned the floor"  
  
"Oh quite whining and give them a hand" Xander orders, noting that he is in fact, standing well back.  
  
"Want me to give the other slayers a heads up?" Lorne asks, helpfully,  
  
"Other slayers?" a demon asks the leader, "you didn't say anything about other slayers,"  
  
"There are no other slayers, there is only one and she's in Sunnydale,"  
  
"What about that hot brunette that was – "the lackey is cut off by his boss,  
  
"Okay there are two, but she's in jail."  
  
"Buffy," Angel enquires politely  
  
"Yes Angel?"  
  
"Do you think they're going to shut up anytime soon?"  
  
"I doubt it, could be fun to make them though" with that Angel and Buffy jumped into battle, Angel's axe took off two demons heads and Buffy managed to kill a few on her own,  
  
"Hey boss?" a demon spoke, smoothing down his sweatshirt and looking quizzically at Buffy,  
  
"What" he growled, punching Angel down onto the floor,  
  
"Haven't I heard the name Buffy before?"  
  
"Stop talking and kill them" he ordered, stumbling backwards from a collision with Angel's axe. There was a loud noise behind them as about half of the young slayers trailed down the stairs,  
  
"Erm......boss?" the demons voice was wary,  
  
"What now?" growled the demon,  
  
"There's a whole lot of girls there,"  
  
"They smell like slayers" another of the lackeys filled in, they looked at each other and fled out the door leaving their boss standing in the lobby with Angel on one side of him, Buffy on the other side, the slayers on the stairs at the back of him and an extremely powerful witch standing just off to his front.  
  
"So, who do you work for"  
  
"Nobody, I'm my own demon" the demon replies, pride evident in his body language,  
  
"Somehow I find that hard to believe" Buffy sighs, rolling her eyes, the demon just glares at her,  
  
"Okay, but you should know vampire" he spits out the last word as if it tastes badly in his mouth, "there's a price on your head. You should be afraid."  
  
"Be afraid, be very afraid" Xander quotes quietly, Willow smirks and Angel's scowl deepens,  
  
"Be afraid of this" Angel breathes and swings the axe so hard the demons head comes clean off, rolling along the floor leaving a bloody trail in its wake.  
  
"Angel, cupcake, was that really necessary?" Lorne asks, looking forlornly towards the floor then swirling the liquid in his glass before lifting the cocktail stick out in a well-practiced maneuver and devouring the olive whole.  
  
Angel gives the green demon a look that clearly states that of course he had to do it as proof of his masculinity in front of Buffy. Lorne rolled his eyes.  
  
"And stop calling me pastries" Angel adds as an afterthought.  
  
Buffy looks to her friends and notices that Wesley is staring intensely at her,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" Wesley looks away and then back, "did you do something with your hair?"  
  
Buffy blushes as Angel grins. 


End file.
